Stanley no Kurojishi Rio
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When taking a nap, Stanley discovers he is the Reincarnation of Kurojishi Rio. join him and his freinds as he fights the armies of Long Jr. son of the Evil Dragon, Long


Stanley no Kurojishi Rio

Author's note: I do not own any of the Sonic Fan Kids, Carly AKA Cmara does, Super Sentai is owned by Toei Japan and Dante Skellington is owned by me

Chapter 1: Black Lion's Rebirth

It cuts to Stanley, the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose and Anna Rose's younger brother in his bed until his eyes snapped open and he clutched his head in pain and stumbled out of his room to get some water and he saw his father, Knuckles "Stanley, what are you doing out of bed, son?" and Stanley said "I have a headache, dad, nothin' to worry mom or Annie about….." and he continues his way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and he saw his reflection and gasped

A black furred male Blaze the Cat wearing Gekiranger Rio's clothes was in his reflection's place "Kurojishi Rio!?" Said Stanley in utter shock and he closed his eyes and opened them to see his reflection "I must be suffering from a really bad headache." He spoke, scratching the side of his head and he walked to his room and chugged down the water before going back to bed and his eyes snapped open as a throbbing sound was heard "GAH!" he cried out in pain and he started seeing images of a man in strange garbs, a black lion armored man, 5 beings in costume, a girl in chameleon themed armor, and Rio using Rinkaiho to destroy Long, but in turn killing himself in the process and Stanley spoke "R-Rio-sama….." before passing out, Rio's aura surrounding him with the sound of a lion's roar

(Cue song: Kuroki Kodou~Yuruganai Omoi)

**Saa hirogeta te de**

**Ima chikara wo motomete**

**Mou kowaresou na**

**Tozasareta kokoro no oku**

(Stanley is seen facing Rio and he is wearing Rio's clothes and is having cereal for breakfast and he walks out the door with a determined look and a grin before leaving)

**Ai no katachi wa kuzurete 'ku**

**Yami ni oborete chikara nomi shinjite**

(Stanley is seeing multiple of his friends injured by a monster and he is clad in Kurojishi Rio's armor and clashes with the beast)

**Yasashiku! Hageshiku!**

**Hitomi tojita nara**

**Ai wo sutete shishi to nare!**

(Stanley faces Anna who is wearing Hime ShinkenRed's suit, Saint as TimeFire, Breeze as DragonRanger, Mika wearing Mele's armor, Sharp as MagiShine, Eric as DekaBreak and Dante as AbareKiller and Stanley changes Mythical Beast King Rio)

**Ashita wo! Mirai wo!**

**Kono te ni tsukande!**

**Tsuyosa wo motomete**

**Zubunure no passion!**

(Stanley jumps and clashes with Long's son, Long Jr.)

It cuts to Stanley having cereal for breakfast and putting the dish in the dishwasher before going outside and he grins to his family and is seen throwing a few punches and he faces a dummy "**Ringi: Goyu K****ō****ha**!" and he charges with a astral image of RinLion and swings his arms as if he were slashing the enemy and the dummy is reduced to toothpicks "Whoa!" said Knuckles "So, Stanley is Rio's reincarnation?" said Anna "Yep. He plans on using Rio's power for good." And Amy said "That fighting style your brother was using was JyuKen, Art of the Beast Fist, he is a Lion user." And Knuckles spoke "Pure power that of a lion, pure ferocity also that of a lion, Rin JyuKen now Geki JyuKen Lion-Ken user." And Scar arrived "Oi, chibi! You and me, one on one." And Stanley said "Bring it." And Saint said "Scar's gonna get it." And Scar charges at Stanley head on until

*THWACK*

"GAHHHH!" Screamed Scar as Stanley threw an uppercut at Scar's bottom jaw, knocking a few of the green fox's teeth out "What was that fighting style!?" said Scar "Easy, Jyuken." Said Stanley "Jyu….(Beast)…..ken (Fist)?" said Scar as he scratched his head and Stanley began to meditate and a monster arrived and Anna tried to stop it from harming Stanley and Mandraorga spoke "Stay out of this, you little runt!" and swatted her aside and Stanley growled and spoke "Rinki Gaisō." And A large image of a black and gold lion appeared over him and then split apart into pieces of metal. The metal reattached to Stanley's body starting at the feet with boots, and then the armor attached to his thighs. His waist then was covered in armor followed by his chest, hands, arms and shoulders. A gold image of a lion's head appeared around his and then turned into a black helmet with a gold mane like metal that had fur attached to the back. Mandraorga took a step back in shock and Stanley spoke "Pure power that of a lion, pure ferocity that of a lion, my name is Kurojishi Rio." And the monster roared and clashed with Stanley and Stanley spoke "**Ringi: Goyu Sh****ō****da**" and he slugged his fist straight through Mandraorga and the monster spoke "I curse you….and your parents and sister…TO THE DEPTHS OF THE INFERNO!" before falling off of Angel Island and exploding and growing to giant size "I outta squash you like an insect right now!" he roared until stomping was heard as KillerOh arrived "AbareKiller?" said Anna and AbareKiller's Left arm detached and a cyan Dimetrodon arrived and turned into a buzzsaw and it attacks Mandraorga as a voice grunted and Stanley spoke "Dante-Sensei!" and Dante spoke "Ah, Stanley my diligent student and friend, a moment please." And Stanley said "Tell Uncle Jack Skellington I said hello!" and Dante smiled under his AbareKiller helmet "I will, buddy!" and the Pachyodon arm punched the monster and he roared "Killer Cross Thunder!" and he destroyed Mandraorga and Dante jumped out of his Mecha as the 3 Bakuryuu returned and Dante spoke "Hey, Irasshai!" and he hugged his student and the 2 sat next to eachother and Anna looked at her Shodophone "Maybe I should brush up on my Super Sentai, too." She spoke


End file.
